


waiting and waiting and waiting

by EllieLovesYou



Category: Girls Like Girls - Hayley Kiyoko (Music Video)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Future Fic, Kid Fic, also, kinda angst??, not really but theres a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5188808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieLovesYou/pseuds/EllieLovesYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes Sonya a solid two years to warm up to the idea—the idea of a family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	waiting and waiting and waiting

**Author's Note:**

> okay, okay, okay! This is my first time writing for this fandom so I really hope you like it! 
> 
> I haven't seen a future fic with them or like a family and I love those so here it is?? 
> 
> Please enjoy!

It takes Sonya a solid two years to warm up to the idea—the idea of a family.

Once they started dating their senior year after ‘the incident’ with Trenton, they never left each other’s side. Coley applied where Sonya did and Sonya applied where she knew Coley would be happy, where she knew Coley could be all she could be.

 College had been countless nights of stress, studying and sometimes tears on Coley’s part (Sonya too but she wouldn’t admit that she cried after she stayed up till five in the morning to finish an essay)

But there were also countless nights spent wrapped up in each other, all kinds of kisses, loving each other and experiencing life the best way they could— _together_.

Coley proposed to Sonya when they were 22 and high. She had smoked more than she thought and as she laid her head in her girlfriend’s lap and looked up at her she couldn’t help the words that tumbled from her mouth.

“Marry me”

Sonya snorted and looked down at her girlfriend “what?”

“Marry me” she tried to push herself up but failed and landed face first into the pillow that lay next to her. Sonya laughed lightly and grabbed her forearms and helped her up

“Babe, you okay?”

She nodded and leaned her head against Sonya’s shoulder and closed her eyes forgetting what she had said a second ago, all she wanted to do was sleep. But then she woke up and she was hit with a humiliation, her face reddened  after a few groggy minutes of waking up and Sonya smiled softly

“You remember?”

Coley planted her face in her hands “Oh my god” she mumbled “Oh my god”

Sonya crawled over to her girlfriend and wrapped her arms around  Coley’s waist, pressing a kiss to her cheek “Did you mean it?”

Coley looked up “What?”

“Did you mean?” Sonya rested her chin on her shoulder, looking anywhere but Coley’s eyes “When you said ‘marry me’”

“I mean—“ Coley looked down at her hands, Sonya was playing with her fingers “yeah, I did”

“Okay”

 

-

 

They had a small courthouse wedding a month later—Sonya had come home a few days later to their shared room after Coley’s weed induced proposal and plopped down on the bed.

“okay”

Coley looked up from her book with a raised brow “What?”

“Let’s get married”

They pulled a few friends together, wore white, called their mothers and went to the courthouse—they were married within the hour.

So there they were, 22, in college, in love and married.

But that didn’t stop them from being young—they went out when they could, drank with friends, smoked with friends, they were happy with the life they had built for themselves. They were free, happy and in love.

And really? Coley never really thought about babies till they were 28 and she thinks that’s fair—to go 6 years without thinking about a baby.

It was the night she and Sonya celebrated their 6 year wedding anniversary and as they laid there spent from a fun night all wrapped up in each other Coley couldn’t help but wonder what could make this a little more perfect.

She couldn’t help that a baby was one of the first things she thought of.

 

-

 

“So…” Sonya looked up from her cereal to look at her wife who was chewing on her lip and fiddling with the book in her hand “I wanted to talk to you about something”

“Okay” she put her spoon into her bowl “What’s up, buttercup?”

“I—“ Coley pushed herself up from the table and moved closer to Sonya “I was thinking—um, a few nights ago about something”

“And…”

“I was wondering if maybe—“ Coley sighs and looks up “Maybe if you wanted to try and make a—well, you wanted to have a baby”

Sonya felt the color drain from her face

“So no?”

She sighed and blinked—Coley could and always read her like a book. Her expression gave away everything to the woman she had spent the last 18 years with, some as best friends and some as lovers.

“I—“ she swallowed “It’s not that I wouldn’t consider it, one day but—“

“Today’s not that day?”

“I’m sorry, Cole”

Coley simple shook her head “It’s okay—we shouldn’t have one till we’re both ready and you’re all the family I need”

Sonya smiled and tried to block out her wife’s face—Coley could read her but Sonya could read Coley just as well and she was disappointed and a little hurt but she wasn’t going to change her mind.

She liked the life they had built, there was so much time left for babies—this isn’t their last chance.  They could and would wait.

 

-

 

“So—“ Coley looked up at her wife who had just walked into their bedroom, Coley was on their bed with her legs crossed with papers from work in her lap and glasses perched on her nose “Can we talk?”

“sure” she gathered her papers up and put them on the nightstand next to her, patting the space next to her.

Sonya sat down and passed something to Coley “I, um, your mom sent those to us”

Coley gently took the small pair of baby shoes from Sonya’s hand and pushed her glasses up to rest on her head “I—“

“You didn’t tell your mom we were having a baby, right?”

“No” she fingered the little bow that sat on the shoe “I had mentioned how I was thinking about a baby but that was a while ago—I guess she just found these” Coley sighed and set them on top of her papers “they were mine”

“I just—“

“I know”

“I’m sorry”

Coley shook her head “don’t be” she kissed Sonya’s temple and then started babbling about some new story she had heard at work.

Sonya couldn’t help but still be sorry.

 

-

 

 Sonya couldn’t help but feel bad as time went on—Coley acted the same, she’d kiss her, hug her, love her, talk to her—she acted they she always had.

And Sonya couldn’t help but feel like it was a weight on her chest. She loved Coley, she married Coley and they had managed to stay together for, pushing, 7 years.

Why wouldn’t she want a baby with the woman she loved?

 

-

 

It’s Coley’s 29th birthday that Sonya brings it up.

They had just gotten home from a party that Coley managed to stay sober at but Sonya was drunk—like Coley hadn’t seen Sonya this drunk in years.

“Sone” she let her wife plop face first down on the couch with a thud “baby don’t you think the bed would be more comfortable?”

Sonya flipped over so she was lying on her back and looked up at her wife “I’m sorry”

“No need to be sorry, love” she crouched down and brushed a hair from her wife’s face “I’m just saying you’ll probably have some back problems later in life if you—“

“No” Sonya said firmly “I’m sorry about the baby thing”

Even drunk, Sonya could see how her wife’s eyes fell “Oh” she planted a smile on her face “baby, you don’t have to be sorry”

“I just—“ she sighed as she tried to gather her thoughts, her mind all fuzzy “I want a baby with you but I just know I’ll suck at it”

“Sone—“

“No, I know I will” she brushes some hair from her face “I mean, my mom was shit so like where was I supposed to learn how to be a good mom, you know? I just know I’ll suck and I don’t want to disappoint a baby—or you”

“Sonya, you would be a amazing mother”

She shook her head “Coley, I’m drunk on our couch cause I think if I get up to go to bed, I’ll throw up”

“That doesn’t mean you wouldn’t be a good mother” she paused “Sober”

“I just don’t see how”

“because you’re you, Sone. You’re kind and loving and caring and—and when you love someone? They are always protected by you”

Sonya smiled a little “You protected me” she moved her hand and cupped her wife’s face “from Trenton”

Coley snorted “I thought we promised to never speak that name again”

“Cole?”

“Hmm?”

“I love you”

“Love  you more” she kissed Sonya’s temple “Now go to bed”

“but—“

“No buts. You probably won’t even remember this”

Sonya takes her advice and goes to sleep.

 

-

 

She remembers but they don’t talk about it.

 

-

 

Six months after Sonya’ drunken confession—she comes home and is met with a sight. Coley’s on the couch with a baby in her lap, the baby can’t be more than 6 months old and it’s giggling at her wife.

“Oh yes” Coley cooed “You are the cutest baby, aren’t you?” Sonya looks around to see toys scattered on the floor and a bottle thrown near the other side of the room.

“Baby?”

Coley looks up “Oh, hey”

“Hey..” she steps over a toy “So who’s baby is that? And if you say ‘ours’ I might have to divorce you”

She laughs “Nope, not ours—you know our neighbor? The one with the like dozen children”

“yeah”

“Well, she needed a break from the youngest—she looked sleep deprived so I said I’d watch her for a few hours”

Sonya smiled and kicked off her shoes and sat down next to Coley and ran her fingers through the baby’s soft curls “she’s cute”

“yeah”

They don’t say anything else as the time passes, with cartoons playing the in background and Coley cooing at the baby every five seconds.

Sonya lets it sink in that it feels nice.

 

-

 

She’s thirty.

She opens her eyes and Coley’s right there at the foot of their bed with a tray of breakfast and a big smile “Hey, old lady” she sang happily

“Oh—oh no”

“Yup” Coley sat down on the bed and laid the tray on Sonya’s lap “You’re officially thirty years old” she leaned over and pressed a kiss to Sonya’s lips “happy birthday, babe”

“Thank you, Cole”

 

-

 

Her mom is only 47—she had Sonya at 17 and then neglected her daughter for the rest of her daughter’s life so Sonya wonders why she has her phone in her hand and has her mom’s number dialed it.

All she has to do it press ‘call’.

Then she looks over at an asleep Coley who’s eyes are closed and breaths soft—she’d passed out a few hours ago after a rather intense round of birthday sex.

She remembers why she's even considering this phone call when Coley let out a little snore and turned over on her stomach, her hand went out, it searched for a few seconds before landing on Sonya’s hand then it rested. She always searched for her, even asleep and it was in that moment that she could finally picture it.

She had never been able to picture it before but now she can.

There in the same position but with clothes on, Sonya’s face is littered with lipstick marks where her wife had laid kisses all day—her lips, her cheeks, her neck, her eyelids, her forehead and there’s a smaller set on her cheeks, all over her cheeks. From her daughter. She looks like Coley all light brown hair and hazel eyes but she acted like Sonya—it drove them both crazy.

And she’d run in right at this moment and jump on Sonya’s lap and demand that her mama wake up so they can celebrate mommy’s birthday, even though they had celebrated all day and all either of them wants to do is nap. She’d plead and pull and tug till Coley’s out of bed and Sonya too—what’d they’d after that is up to her despite it being Sonya’s birthday but she wouldn’t mind.

Not one bit.

So she hits ‘call’.

It rings four times before a voice says “hello?”

“It’s me” she breathes out, she hadn’t really spoken to her mother in a long time “Sonya”

“Yeah” there’s some rustling on the other side of the phone “Um, happy birthday”

“thanks”

“so is that why you called?”

“No” she almost loses her confidence but then Coley lets out a little content sigh and curls closer to Sonya  “I need to ask you something”

“okay, go for it”

“Why did you neglect me?”

“What?’

“Why were you a bad mom? Was it just you or like—what?” she doesn’t even consider for a second that her mother might be offended at her words.

“I—Sonya”

“I need to know, okay? Cause my wife wants a baby and I’m finally there too but I don’t—“ she sighs “I don’t want to screw up a baby so like were a bad mom cause you had a bad mom or what?”

“Coley wants a baby?”

She huffs “Mom, I need an answer”

“Sonya, I—I don’t know, okay? To be honest, I had a pretty good mom till I got pregnant and—I just think I was too young to be a good mom” There’s a little weight off her chest as her mom talks ‘You deserved better and I think—I think I knew that and I knew your dad was better so I left you with him a lot”

“you weren’t ready” she says softly

“No, I wasn’t” her mom sighs “Are you?”

Sonya smiles and lets her sight go cloudy with tears.

 

-

 

Sonya plops down on the bed next to Coley who’s on her phone playing some game “okay”

“okay, what?” her eyes don’t leave her phone

“Okay let’s have a baby”

Coley has never thrown her phone before.

 

-

 

Coley carries the baby—Sonya doesn’t think she’d be able to handle pregnancy.

It’s Sonya’s egg though and a donor with light brown hair and hazel eyes—Sonya wanted the baby to have some resemblance to her wife.

 

-

 

She looks at her wife and smiles—pregnancy left Coley tired all the time so whenever she could, she took a nap and that was apparently as soon as she got home. Her shoes were hanging off her feet and her hair was spread over her face but it was her stomach that Sonya paid attention to. Coley was officially five months pregnant and her tummy was perfectly rounded and there was never a time Sonya wasn’t right there kissing her belly.

Kicking off her shoes she sits on the floor next to the couch and rests her head on her wife’s belly—their baby (they agreed to not find out the sex) kicked Sonya’s cheek.

She smiled softly “hey, baby. You okay in there?” she rubs Coley’s stomach “I wish you were here already but you need to finish baking so you stay in there alright? No leaving”

Coley sighed a little “They like your voice”

Sonya's a little stunned at her wife's sudden soft voice “how long have you been awake?”

“as long as you’ve been talking” she hums a little “the baby loves your voice and kicks a lot when you talk”

“maybe they hate me and they’re telling you to make me shut up”

Coley laughs “No, they love you”

 

-

 

Coley goes into labor a week before her due date.

Sonya’s freaking out like there’s no tomorrow, racing around their home for the bags and anything else Coley could need. Coley just sits on the couch and waits patiently for her wife to take a breath.

 

-

 

“Okay mama—one more big push!”

Coley screams, there’s a cry and then—and then Sonya’s whole world in complete.

 

-

 

Her name is Stella Eli.

“She looks like you” Sonya says softly to her wife, Sonya’s holding her daughter and her eyes refuse to leave the sleeping baby “all I see is you, Cole”

Coley shakes her head “She has your eye shape, she’s darker than me and that nose? It’s all you, baby”

Sonya moves closer to Coley “We have a baby” she whispers out, tears are pooling in her eyes and she feels like her heart is about to burst with love “We made a baby”

Coley smiles and grabs her wife's hand, kissing her palm “definitely worth the wait”

Sonya can’t help but agree.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! :)
> 
> Please comment-- love hearing feedback and I take prompts if you want to shoot me one??
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at stressedout-princess.tumblr.com


End file.
